This invention relates to a novel molding apparatus and method and more particularly relates to a new multiaxis rotational molding apparatus and method.
The production of man-made plastic and resin articles is an industry that utilizes a high degree of automatically controlled continuous processing. However, for units of appreciable size, batch processing still is the rule rather than the exception. For example, in the production of fiberglass structures such as boats, it is customary to construct the hulls by hand. A plurality of resin and fiberglass layers are sequentially laminated on an open mold or a plurality of mixed resin/chopped fiber coatings are applied over the mold.
Such hand building procedures require a great amount of labor, supervision and continuous inspection to insure that a reasonable level of quality is achieved. This greatly increases the cost of the product.
The applicant""s earlier patents listed above provide a novel method and apparatus for producing both large and small molded structures continuously. The apparatus includes unique combinations of components to produce a wide variety of different products. Achieving this capability requires a major capital investment. Also, personnel to utilize the broad parameters of the apparatus normally are highly trained and experienced.
The present invention provides a novel molding apparatus and method which not only overcome the deficiencies of present technology but also provide features and advantages not found in earlier expedients. The multiaxis rotational molding apparatus and method of the invention provide a means for the production of a large number of uniform high quality products rapidly and efficiently with a minimum capital investment and a significant energy savings.
The multiaxis rotational molding apparatus of the present invention is simple in design and can be produced relatively inexpensively. Commercially available materials and components can be utilized in the manufacture of the apparatus. Conventional metal fabricating procedures can be employed by semi-skilled labor in the manufacture of the apparatus. The apparatus is durable in construction and has a long useful life with a minimum of maintenance.
The apparatus of the invention can be operated by individuals with limited mechanical skills and experience. A large number of high quality molded structures can be produced rapidly by such persons safely and efficiently with a minimum of supervision.
The molding apparatus and method of the invention can be modified to mold a wide variety of new structures. Variations both in product configuration and composition can be attained simply and conveniently with the apparatus and method of the invention. Even with such variations, uniformity and quality of product dimensions and shapes still are maintained without difficulty.